Wajah Baru
by OurieChrome
Summary: Akhirnya anak mereka lahir dalam keadaan sehat walafiat. /RiRen. Sekuel for 'Sudah 3 Bulan'/


"Tuan—sedikit lagi!"

"Hnnnggg—!"

"Ya ya terus Tuan!"

"Aaaahhnnngg!"

"Kepalanya sudah nongol! Dorong terus!"

"Hanngggggggggggggg!"

"Dorong terus, tuan!"

"Nggoooooaaaaaarrr!"

"Sudah setengah tubuh! Dorong, dorong!"

"Nnnnnnngggggggg!"

"Cepat tuan, sedikit lagi!"

"BERISIK LO!"

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Wajah Baru (c) OurieChrome**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Mpreg!Eren, Sho-ai/BL**

**Kumpulan drabble **

**A/N : Semoga bisa dihitung sekuel. Tapi bisa langsung baca yang ini sih. Sekuel for "Sudah 3 Bulan."**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

.  
.

.

**1**

"Lelaki tampan, syukurlah."

Wanita berseragam putih itu menyerahkan boneka hidup dalam balutan selimutan kepada seorang pria, yang ia ketahui Ayah dari bayi yang baru saya menghirup oksigen beberapa menit lalu. Sang Ayah menyambut bayi kecilnya. Senang? _So _pasti. Hampir saja dia nekat untuk loncat indah dari jendela dan memekik _"Gue sudah jadi Ayah!"_ tadinya. Tak jadi. Image menutupi segalanya.

"Oh, ini anakku ya." Sang bayi pindah ke dalam pelukan hangat papanya. "Dia mirip...aku?"

"Ahaha, saya jadi bisa membayangkan anda saat baru lahir, Rivaille-san." Tawa si istri lepas. Suami melotot tak senang—dan malu.

"Sialan kau, Eren."

Rivaille menengok lagi ke arah bocah kecilnya, sedang menguap. Ia terus menggeliat. Mulut mangap berkali-kali. Kepalanya kemudian makin bersender ke dada di Papa, tampak dalam posisi nyaman. Si bayi sesekali berbunyi sampai-sampai Rivaille dibuatnya tergelitik. Bentuk tulang mata dan dahi hampir menyerupai miliknya. Ia jadi merasa melihat diri sendiri di masa lalu.

Ada perasaan senang mekar dalam batin, Rivaille mendekatkan wajah ke bayinya, menghirup aroma.

"Sir, anda manis sekali—ADAW!"

"Kau istirahat sana! Biar bocah ini aku yang jaga."

Eren membelai-belai area kepala yang barusan di azab. Sang suami pun niat menjauh membawa anaknya.

"Ehm, maaf." Salah seorang perawat menyela, Rivaille berhenti melangkah di buat."Saya ingin mengingatkan, bayi itu butuh ASI."

"Oi, wanita. Kau kira aku bodoh tak tahu yang—"

Ilham melintas di otak. Wajah langsung pucat pasi.

Eren merayapi dadanya sendiri—rata.

Keduanya menabrakan pandangan, sama-sama tak punya jawaban untuk jalan keluarnya.

.

.

.

(Dan akhirnya mama Carla turun tangan)

.

.

.

**2**

"Leviiiii~"

"Ah uh!"

"Sayang mama, sayang mama~"

Si bocah merangkak mendekati kemudian mencium pipi ibunya.

"Kyaah! Anak mama yang paling ganteng!"

Levi pasang senyum terbaik. Eren dibuat gigit bibir.

Serasa lagi main-main dengan Rivaille kecil. Uuuhh~

"Brengsek kau, bocah! Aku meras terhina!"

"Tapi Levi kita lucu, Rivaille-san!"

Rivaille, mendecih. Bukan masalah lucunya, peka dong!

"Sialan kau. Anak selanjutnya harus mirip denganmu, titik. Bagaimana pun cara. Jangan harap aku menyodokmu pelan-pelan nanti."

Eren pegang bokong—ada sebersit rasa ngilu dadakan disana.

.

.

.

**3**

Eren—model naik daun yang sudah menapakan kaki di umur tujuh belas tahun, barusan saja mendapat informasi dari sahabat pirangnya. Masalah merawat balita.

Katanya, di umur sampai empat tahun adalah umur dimana IQ anak berkembang dengan pesat.

Eren—model naik daun yang sudah berumah tangga dua tahun yang lalu dan dikaruniakan bayi tampan fotokopian suaminya tak akan menyia-nyiakan fakta tersebut.

Levi, malaikat kecilnya sekarang berusia usia dua tahun—dan ini masih sempat.

Eren masih sempat mengembangkn IQnya.

"Levi sayang! Mama ada buku bergambar baru."

Suami masih mencari nafkah. Eren menjemput Levi duluan di penitipan. Dengan senyum mekar-mekar, Eren melenggang menuju penitipan. Wanita berkacamata dengan helai rambut perak yang tadinya bermain dengan Levi segera menyambut hangat. Eren pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Terima kasih, Rico-san. Levi tidak nakal kan disini?" Ucapnya sambil membawa Levi kedalam gendongannya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Sikapnya memang menyerupai Rivaille-san tapi ia punya banyak teman disini." Rico melepaskan tawa. "Kerjaanmu lancar kan, Eren?"

Satu acungan jempol—Eren nyengir kuda sebelum pamit.

Di rumah, Eren membawa Levi duduk dipangkuannya dan kemudian membuka buku bergambar yang sempat ia beli sepulang kerja. Levi menengok seksama ke arah isi buku. Kumpulan buah-buahan, hewan, benda, nama-nama profesi, semua hal-hal berbau pelajaran untuk balita dini tercangkup disana. Eren tak salah memilih buku ternyata.

Iris Levi bersinar—menampakan ekspresi ketertarikannya.

"Nah, Levi." Eren memulai. "Ini apa?" Telunjuk menunjuk ke arah seekor serangga berkaki delapan.

"Spidel."

Anaknya langsung menjawab dengan bahasa inggris. Eren dengan respon cengonya adalah hal yang wajar.

"Kalau gitu, ini apa?" Eren menunjuk lagi ke gambar sebelah, ayam.

"Ciken." Levi menjawab dengan suara seadanya. Tapi tak memungkiri bahwa ia masih tertarik.

"Hahaha..." Eren tertawa hambar. Dibanding dia yang pengetahuan bahasa inggrisnya hanya sekedar one two three sampai kiamat, Levi jauh berdiri di atas dia sekarang rasanya.

Jadi apa gunanya di mengajari sekarang?

"Levi pandai bahasa inggris ya." Eren membuka halaman sebelah. Sudah cukup dibagian komunitas hewan. Gambar selanjutnya adalah kumpulan nama profesi.

Mata Levi langsung fokus ke satu gambar.

"Mama!" Pekiknya dengan telunjuk mengarah ke salah satu profesi bergambar manusia tengah memasang pose dengan kacamata hitam bertengger diatas hidung. Di bawah tertulis 'model'. Eren langsung sakit jantung.

"Kamu tipe yang cepat nangkap ya."

"Papa!" Levi kembali berucap. Telunjuknya mengarah ke gambar pria berjas. Rivaille memang terkadang pergi bekerja menggunakan jas hitam. Eren terpaku di tempat. Anak balita emang luar biasa mengejutkan.

"Kakek!" Lengkingannya kembali mengudara. Sebuah gambar dengan manusia berjas putih memegang jarum suntik dan menggunakan masker di tunjuknya. Eren bertepuk tangan dalam hati. Puncak rambut anaknya diusap sayang, bangga. Ah, enaknya punya anak cerdas—batinnya.

"Ah, tontonan Papa."

Eren menyerngit. Barusan dia mau merebahkan kepalanya disandaran sofa dan niatnya diurungkan setelah kalimat agak-agak di telinganya tertangkap.

Maniknya mengikuti arah telunjuk Levi menunjuk. Gambar seorang perempuan tengah menungging disana. Tertulis di bawah _ Prostitute_

Levi merasakan panas di pantat. Ia menoleh, manusia berelemen api tepat di belakangnya.

.

.

.

(Yang salah itu bukunya. Sudah tahu untuk balita, bagaimana bisa dengan tidak berdosanya mengikutsertakan profesi _prostitue_ sebagai bahan pembelajaran anak-anak?)

.

.

.

**4**

Sepasang pantofel mengisi kekosongan di deretan sepatu. Rivaille baru saja selesai mencari sesuap nasi. Nafasnya menghela berat, melepas lelah. Ikatan dasinya kemudian dilonggarkannya dengan satu tarikan.

Ia baru saja ingin berseru 'Aku pulang'— tadinya.

Tapi dua kalimat itu kembali tertelan setelah melihat isi tong sampah yang terlihat penuh.

Merusak pemandangan.

Rivaille memandang jijik. Sandal jepit turun tangan. Rivaille kemudian membawa tong sampah itu keluar, dan kemudian shock setelah melihat isinya. Benda hitam berbentuk persegi tipis dengan label 'Ini er delapan belas' menumpuk di dalam.

Aw...

Sepertinya dia akan bakal azab jika masuk kerumah.

.

.

.

**5**

Tak ada orangtua yang tidak sayang anak. Tidak ada orangtua yang tega menelantarkan anak.

Hal itu tentu saja.

Tapi dalam kasus Rivaille, ada kalanya saat-saat ia membenci anaknya.

Contohnya—insiden kaset pornonya yang ketahuan oleh istri manisnya.

Walaupun ia memiliki benda laknat itu dengan alasan untuk menambah ilmu dalam anu anu, Eren tetap murka. Istri kalau sudah mogok bicara itu susah jadinya. Selain susah dalam masalah lapar, masalah ranjang pun ikut nyangkut. Dengan tatapan mata, tersirat kata _'ini ranjangku! Kamu tidur di lantai saja!'_

Sesadis-sadisnya Rivaille, ia tetap lembek juga dengan istri _mode _buas.

Tahukah kalian seperti apa frustasinya Rivaille saat itu?

Dan kejadian mempermalukan harga dirinya kembali lagi terulang. Kali ini melibatkan orang lain.

Jean dan Armin baru saja menikah dan mereka bertamu di rumah teman sesama modelnya, Eren. Bercerita macam-macam, bertukar informasi masalah rumah, menggosipkan model-model agency seberang, sampai masalah bulan madu.

Telinga Levi tergerak. Ia segera menghampiri mamanya di ruang tamu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kak Jean suka pelkoca'an cama Kak Almin pakai gaya apa?"

Rivaille nyembur kopi, kebetulan duduk baca koran yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Levi ngomong dengan kalemnya. Bahasa cadel terkesan imut tak sesuai dengan posisinya yang sedang melibat kaki dan tangan.

"Papa, dia pelnah ngomong cama aku cuka pakai doggy doggy apalah. Katanya mama yang angkatin pantat ke atas itu ceksi campe dolong-dolong kenapcuan minta di ici. Jadi mudah cubit bokong mama. Jadi mudah lietin punggung mama. Jadi enak cubitin apa ini namanya—" Levi membuka baju, menampakan dua titik tonjol mungil miliknya dengan tak tahu malunya. "—yang ini ni. Kalau kak Jean?!"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah si pelaku.

Tapi sepasang mata hijau dengan percikan api di dalam emeraldnya lebih membahayakan daripada mata yang lain.

Kalau sebelumnya mogok bicara, maka kali ini mogok anuan.

.

.

.

**6**

"Aku tidak hamil-hamil, Sir."

"Apa?"

"Anda setiap malam membuahiku tapi sepertinya kesempatan kedua memang tidak terbuka lagi."

"..."

"Dulu memang kita melakukannya pada kondisi yang tak terduga. Hamil pun tak terduga. Giliran jika semuanya direncanakan, kita malah tak menghasilkan apa-apa."

"..."

"Maaf, Sir. Mungkin belum saatnya. Tapi jika memang tidak ada saatnya, saya minta maaf."

"..."

"Lagipula, Levi sudah cukup, kan?"

Bukan—masalahnya bukan itu.

Levi, anaknya, terlalu mirip dengannya.

Tampang, perawak, jalan pikir, kebiasaan, bahkan sampai kemesuman pun bisa dibilang sebelas dua belas.

(Masalah mesum, Rivaille memang salah karena diumur sedini ini Levi sudah diajarinya tidak-tidak.)

Dan dikhawatirkan lagi, jika Levi sudah remaja, masa dimana rentannya manusia berbeda kelamin saling tarik-menarik—

—Levi jangan-jangan malah jadi homo juga seperti dirinya.

Dan parahlah lagi, berhubung kedua anak bapak ini punya selera yang sama, baik dalam segi makanan, minuman, model baju, warna kesukaan, mereka dengan kebetulan mempunyai minat yang sama.

Kesamaan selera dalam mencari pasangan juga tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan sama. Bisa-bisa sayang Levi yang tadinya terhadap Eren hanya sebatas sayang terhadap ibu malah berubah menjadi sayang terhadap wanita nanti.

_Hell no_. Rivaille tidak mau rebut-rebutan Eren. Apalagi jika rivalnya anak sendiri.

_'Eren is fucking mine!'_

Makanya Rivaille mau punya anak kedua. Anak yang dominan mirip Eren. Dari wajah, rambut, bentuk mata, bentuk bibir, bentuk pipi, warna kulit—semuanya mesti mirip Eren.

Bahkan dengan selera.

Jika begitu, ada kemungkinan bahwa Eren kecil nantinya akan punya perasaan cinta dalam hubungan asmara—terhadap dirinya.

Jadilah dia diperebutkan dua Eren.

Hey, nak. Diperebutkan itu lebih enak daripada memperebutkan.

.

.

.

**7**

Ada satu hal yang tidak sama dari bapak dan anak ini.

Masalah musik.

Talenta Levi dibidang musik ternyata turun dari ibunya.

Suara Levi bagus. Kalau perlu, ditambahkan kata 'sangat'. Jika dia di poles terus-menerus, bisa-bisa kualitas suaranya dapat menyaingi Eren. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan akan melebihi.

Selain pintar, Levi pandai bernyanyi. Anak multi-talenta. Eren makin bangga.

Tak jarang mereka karaoke berdua di rumah. Rivaille mengutuk karena tugasnya terganggu dibuat.

Levi kini berumur lima tahun. Pendidikannya TK. Dan dia terpilih oleh guru TK nya untuk menyanyi dalam sebuah acara.

Eren bersorak, 'Untung dia anak gue.'

Awalnya Eren ingin sekali membimbing Levi untuk mengajarinya bernyanyi, berhubung jika bermasalah soal musik, Eren lebih unggul dibanding suaminya. Tapi apadaya, Eren dipanggil untuk pegelaran. Prancis menunggunya. Ia harus meninggalkan Levi beberapa hari kedepan.

Tapi jika dilihat jadwal tampil Levi dan masa pegelaran Eren, ia masih bisa melihat penampilan Levi nanti.

Ah, mama yang baik.

Melihat betapa menyedihkannya antara Rivaille dan musik jika bersanding, Eren tak bisa meminta tolong kepada suaminya.

Ia tak bisa meminta Armin. Ia tak mau mengganggu pasangan muda yang baru saja dikaruniakan anak itu. Mikasa—no. Berhubung Levi memiliki tampang seperti Rivaille, anaknya bisa-bisa berakhir menjadi daging giling. Connie, hidupnya berantakan. Jangan di percaya. Sasha, apalagi. Reiner, Bertholtd, Annie, dan Marco tak punya bekal apa-apa soal musik. Dengan Christa ya mungkin bisa-bisa saja. Tapi keberadaan Ymir cukup membahayakn Levi, berhubung dua sejoli itu selalu bersama.

"Terlaksana, tuan muda!"

"Mohon bantuannya, Petra-san."

Petra cukup mengetahui banyak hal di bidang musik mengetahui dirinya adalah seorang _dubber._ Perawakannya lembut, punya sifat keibuan. Walaupun sering bersuara aneh, Eren tetap percaya, Petra memang pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Eren pergi ke Prancis. Rivaille tahu-tahu ngekor ngikutin sang istri. Jadilah Levi di asuh Petra sementara ini.

Hari H, hari dimana Levi akan tampil, dan Eren bersyukur ternyata sempat juga dia melihat penampilan anaknya. Rivaille duduk di samping. Kacamata hitam terpasang untuk gaya. Biarlah.

"Acara selanjutnya, mari kita dengarkan sumbangan suara dari salah satu siswa—"

Senyum Eren tak tertahan lagi.

"Levi!"

Levi muncul dengan balutan tuxedo hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu merah. Poni belah tengahnya disisir kebelakang. Wajah datar tapi tetap terlihat ekspresi gugupnya. Levi tampak tampan, Eren gemas.

_"Lihatlah manusia! Anak di depan itu adalah anakku! Kalian semua akan tertunduk dan menyembah setelah mendengar suara nan surganya! Hahahaha!"_

Levi mulai bernyanyi.

_"Satu, satu, Rivaille masuk kamar._

_Dua, dua, Eren masuk kamar._

_Tiga-tiga, apa yang terjadi._

_Satu dua tiga, keluar anak bayi._

_Oeek oeek! Terima kasih!"_

"..."

"..."

Petra pun di _blacklist_ dalam kumpulan "orang-orang yang dapat dipercaya."

.

.

.

**8**

"Eren, ayo bikin sekali lagi."

"Ogah!"

"Ayolah, Eren."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kali ini kamu bakal hamil. Serius. Yang mirip kamu. Kopian kamu."

"Sir, tolonglah!"

Rivaille sama sekali belum menyerah. Masih menyimpan harapan.

_'Berikan aku anak kedua mirip Eren, Ya Tuhan.'_

.

.

.

**9**

Levi sedang belajar naik sepeda, hadiah ulang tahun dari orang tuanya.

Awalnya sepedanya beroda empat. Ketika Levi melihat orang-orang dewasa di sekelilingnya menggunakan sepeda dengan dua roda, ia merasa sepedanya salah dan meminta melepaskan dua roda kecil di belakang.

Hebat sekali ketelitiannya. Anak Rivaille _gitu lo_.

"Ma, lepaskan pegangannya."

"Ei, nanti ja—"

"Lepaskan sajalah."

Eren ragu awalnya. Levi baru sekali ini masalahnya naik sepeda roda dua. Dia belum belajar keseimbangan. Jika jatuh, kulit lecet, gimana _ntar_?

"Lepaskan, ma." Levi melotot.

Eren langsung merengek.

"I..I..Rivaille-san!"

"Kau mau aku apa, hah? Dia itu keras kepala. Biarkan saja dia jatuh. Toh jatuhnya juga kebawah, bukan ke atas."

"Jangan ngomong gitu!"

Eren tak sengaja melepaskan pegangannya dari sepeda Levi. Anaknya sukses meluncur sembarang arah.

"SIR! Tolongin Levi!"

Telat. Levi udah nubruk pohon duluan.

.

.

.

**10**

"Kau sok jagoan, bocah. Enak rasanya jatuh kan? Nanti lakukan lagi ya."

"Uurrgg," Levi mengerang sakit. Giginya lepas tiga, entah bagaimana bisa. Mungkin karena tubrukannya terlalu kuat. "AW! Pa, pelan gosoknya!"

"Berisik! Kau itu tahan banting. Sakit bukan apa-apa untukmu. Cobalah naik sepeda lagi, lalu tabrak pohon lagi. Aku menunggu tiga gigi lepas lagi." Rivaille terus berceramah. Levi dibuat sakit kepala.

"Oh, seperti ini ya jika Rivaille-san kalau ompong."

"Oi!"

Eren kelepasan tertawa. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel, berniat memotret. Rivaille dengan sigap menampar punggung tangannya.

"Dengarkan orangtuamu, bocah. Insting mereka masih lebih tajam dibanding denganmu. Jika merasa hal itu berbahaya, maka hal itu memang berbahaya. Kau hanya mikir senang-senang saja. Tak pikir akhirnya bagaimana. Mengerti?" Rivaille kembali mengomel. Levi hanya membalas dengan angguk pelan.

"Sudah selesai." Rivaille menepuk perban di hidung anaknya. Levi langsung memekik kesakitan dibuat. "Tak ada sepeda sampai hidungmu sembuh. Untung hidungmu tidak ikutan patah." Rivaille kemudian menyentil jidat si bocah.

Levi mendecih. Jengkel memang. Tapi takut kena karma lagi, dia nurut-nurut aja.

Eren mundur perlahan. Ia mengambil posisi di pojokan. Kamera digital keluar dari kantong ajaibnya.

Jarang-jarang dapat momment manis gini _cuy_.

.

.

.

**11**

"Rivaille-san!"

"Hm?"

"I-Ini—!"

"Apa, Eren?"

"Lihat ini!"

"Aku sibuk. Jangan meng—POSITIVE?!"

.

.

.

* * *

Halo semua. OurieChrome disini.  
Saya dapat banyak permintaan masalah sekuel untuk "Sudah 3 bulan." mulai dari review dan PM bahkan FBM. Yehehe, makasih sudah menyukai fanfic itu ya. Dan yah, ini memang telat banget. Tapi saya harap semua suka. Sekedar drabble gitu, gak apa-apa kah? Hehe.

Oh ya, saya butuh kritik saran. Saya merasa penulisan saya makin lama makin berbeda. Ada yang sadar? Mengganggukah? Tolong bilang kesaya ya ;u;

Ini fanfic terakhir untuk sementara sebelum saya gak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi diinternet. Saya bakal masuk asrama soalnya wwww. Doakan saya bisa update lagi kapan-kapan.

Yang ngikutin Eltern (kalau ada), apakah kira-kira fanfic itu perlu dilanjutkah? Jujur, itu ff gak ada perencanaan sama sekali. Saya buat ngiseng. Malah saya mikir cerita baru lagi duh. Tapi kalau disambut baik, saya usahakan dilanjutin. Jika bisa. Saya gak janji.

TERIMA KASIH YG REVIEW DAN FAVORITE YA! KALIAN SUMBER SEMANGAT SAYA :')))

Salam manis

**OurieChrome**

* * *

**OMAKE**

.  
.

.

Rivaille menunggu tak sabar di depan ruangan. Keringat dingin terjun bebas di pelipis. Ibu jari digigit-gigit gemas. Sedangkan Levi disampingnya sibuk memiringkan badan kekanan kekiri, bawaan game balap di PSP barunya.

"Terus, tuan!"

"HHNNGG!"

Kedengaran lagi. Eren mengerang lagi. Rivaille sampai pegang burung, seperti ngerasain hal yang sama.

"Sedikit lagi!"

Sedikit lagi, Ren. Ayo sedikit lagi. Lahirkan anak yang mirip denganmu.

"HMMPPFFF!"

"Terus!"

"HHNNNNN!"

"Terus!"

"HHHHHHHHHM—AAAH!"

"Akhirnya."

Rivaille mendobrak pintu ruangan bersalin tanpa permisi. Masuk dengan tidak sopan. Levi pun ngekor di belakang.

"Pak, jangan masuk du—"

"Mana anakku?"

Tak ada yang tahan dengan tatapan tajam Rivaille. Semua orang tahu dan merasakan, termasuk perawat di depannya sekarang.

"I—ini."

Rivaille menengok seksama. Bentuk wajah, tulang pipi, tulang hidung, mata, bibir—

Aaahh, akhirnya—

—anak kedua sekali lagi mirip dengannya.

.

.

.

_Hayo lo, foursome._


End file.
